Happy Birthday
by Destiel101
Summary: It's Tony's birthday and he is celebrating it with everyone, well almost everyone. Tony/Thor bromance, could be pre-slash if you really want it to be.


**So I know I need to update my other story, but I am so immersed with the Avengers at the moment it is kinda hard to write for anything else. This little plot bunny popped into my head one day and then returned yesterday because of RDJ's birthday. I hope you like. People are probs ooc and things may not make sense, oh well. I warped it to what I needed, sue me. Actually please don't. Also I just love the thought of Thor being smarter than they think and being a science bro, it'd be cool.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Today is a gonna be a great day, you know why? Cause it's my birthday. I slept till 3 and got up to a full meal, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey and all the Avengers there to greet me. Well almost all the Avengers.

Thor isn't here. He went back to Asgard about a month ago for something and still hasn't returned.

When he was here we got close, he was down in the lab a lot since I wanted to run some tests on Mjolnir. He was always willing to let me poke and prod it, and him. He also caught on to Bruce and I's 'science speak' and was soon speaking it as well. Who knew he was so smart?

Bruce went on a trip a couple of months ago to visit Betty, so that left me alone, until Thor returned from his weeklong stay in Asgard. From there we spent almost every minute together. It was awesome.

So for the past few months he has spent any free time he had down in the lab with me and Bruce. He became a science bro.

Then a month ago he announced that his father needed him to return to Asgard for something very important, though he wouldn't tell him what, and he didn't know how long he would be gone for. And here we are a month later and he still isn't back.

I miss him, and I know the others do too. Thor leaves a big impression, it's just not the same without is booming voice, crushing hugs and those smiles that you cannot help but smile back at.

But I can't not enjoy today. The meal is amazing and afterwards we start to party and we all forget about the Thor sized hole around here.

At around 11:00, after we've had cake and some drinks, we start to get to the gifts.

"Okay! So, what did you guys get me?"

Clint laughs and shoves a box in my arms, inside is shirt, it has all our symbols on it and says 'Avengers Assemble' in bright red letters.

"Haha, thanks Katniss."

I open the others quickly, Pepper gets me an Iron Man necklace, Rhodey a picture of Iron Man and Iron Patriot beside one another, Happy a bottle of wine, 'What? It's the best I could do!" Nat a ring that looks like my arc reactor, Bruce a box of scraps, 'You keep saying you wish you had more scraps to play with.' and Steve a drawing of the Stark, now Avengers tower.

I thank everyone, cause everything was so awesome when a crash of thunder reminds me about our missing member. I stop smiling and look down. After a minute I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see Bruce looking sad too.

"We miss him too Tony."

I shrug, "I know, I just wish he was here, cause you know, it's my birthday."

Bruce nod, "I know."

Just then JARVIS speaks up.

"Sir, Director Fury is requesting entrance, he says he has something for you."

"Um, okay."

The elevator dings and Fury steps out with a trolley with a barrel with a red ribbon around it, on it.

"Aw shucks Nick, you shouldn't have."

Fury glares at me, "I didn't this appeared in the Helicarrier, the note attached to it says your name. We scanned it and it isn't dangerous. Have fun."

With that he leaves and everyone surrounds the barrel.

"So, where did it come from?" Clint asks.

"No idea." I reach forward and pluck the note off the top of it.

It reads _Anthony Stark_. 'Well it's defiantly for me.' I think. I open it and read.

_Dear Stark,_

_My apologies for not being back yet, when my father called me back it was because of a threat for war. The threat is still imminent, but cannot be resolved at the moment. My father is the only one who can deal with it and he is unavailable. He has fallen into the Odinsleep and so I am king though I am ill equipped to resolve this matter. I had wished to return earlier, though I do have Heimdall watching Midgard incase you need my assistant. He has informed me that today is the day of your birth. I really wish I was there with you all but I cannot be, so I sent you a gift. In that barrel is a brew of our finest mead. I am aware you like this kind of drink and thought you might appreciate something new. This brew was made specifically for me, so it is very strong and sweet. I hope you enjoy it, but be careful, it is stronger than you are used to. I know you are capable of 'holding you liquor' as you say, but not only is it Asgardian which is stronger than Midgardian brew, it is made for me, and I am a hard one to intoxicate. Enjoy your gift and your day. Give my greetings to the other and I will hopefully see you soon._

_ May your swords stay sharp,_

_ Thor Odinson_

I am smiling like an idiot at the end. Clint hits my arm, "What does it say."

"It's from Thor."

Everyone's attention snaps to me, "Well what does it say?"

"Slow down would you Legalos? Apparently when he went back it was for a threat for war, but his dad fell into the Odinsleep and made Thor king, so the threat is still there but only his father can solve it because he doesn't know how but he had Heimdall watching for trouble and he told him it was my birthday today."

They all think for a minute before Steve speaks up, "And the barrel?"

I start grinning again. "Asgardian mead."

Clint's eyes widen, "Seriously?"

I nod, "Oh yeah, Thor said he knew I loved this kind of stuff so he sent their finest brew which was made specifically for his taste, which means it's sweet and strong."

"Awesome!"

"I know right! We should crack this open!"

It takes about an hour to open it, and honestly, I don't remember anything after that.

* * *

The next morning I wake up on the couch, I see everyone else getting up too. "Ow." Everyone groans in agreement. We just sit there before someone starts laughing.

It take a minute before we realize whose laugh it is, we all whip around to see Thor standing in front of the elevator.

"I told you to be careful."

I groan again, "Dude, you weren't kidding when you said it was strong."

Thor sits on the arm of the couch, "No I wasn't, according to Heimdall, it took barely a glass to get all of you drunk. It takes me several glasses."

"Dude!"

Thor starts laughing again. Clint looks confused for a minute before asking, "I though you said your dad was in Odinsleep or whatever, how are you back?"

Thor stops laughing, "Father woke up last night, he relieved me of my duty and said I could return once the threat was over. It was resolved this morning, pretty quickly."

"This morning?"

"Yes Captain, it is 4 in the afternoon."

"Oh."

He starts laughing again.

"Hey it's not that funny."

"I'm sorry, but it is."

I grumble before realizing that I don't feel too bad, besides the headache.

"Hey guys, is it just me, or do you not feel half bad, besides a headache?"

They all look at each other before nodding.

I look back at Thor who is smiling at us. "What gives? Is all Asgardian mead like this?"

Thor laughs a little before answering, "No my friends, it is not. I knew you would drink some and I knew you would get extremely drunk, so I had the healer Eir add a potion to the mead, it cures hangovers most of a hangover, though you still obviously get a headache. She has yet to find an ingredient to cure that."

"Well thanks."

"You are welcome."

I get off the couch, "I need coffee." Everyone follows me.

We are all in the kitchen, drinking coffee and laughing, finally everyone is back. And even though I don't remember half of it, this is the best birthday I've ever had.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. I love reviews, they make me feel a special kind of happy, I want to feel that. This is Destiel101, signing out!**


End file.
